Talk:Dynast Beetle
= Testimonials = *KIlled this guy last night with two lvl synced 53 bst's. Just throw every thing at, took about 10 min. 1/1 Robfire 21:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by 75 PLD/NIN. Keep Shadows up and it's a pretty straightforward fight. His attacks have Additional Effect:Slow, which can hurt recast timers, but I had a lv. 53 Soothing Healer NPC; so, that wasn't much of an issue. My shield skill is nearly capped due to merits and AF legs causing most attacks to be blocked for about 30 dmg a hit. --Yumeiqian 18:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by SMN75/WHM37 with Carbuncle, Using "Healing Ruby II" when needed. Killed NM with One Link. Easy fight, but try not to get hate, as NM hits quite hard. I suggest Reraise & Stoneskin. (1/2, Thevenominside 14/1/09) * Solo'd on 75Thf/Blm for sake of warp, no eva gear, was very easy * Duoed 66 PLD/WAR and 66 MNK/DNC with 2 Soothing Healer Adventuring Fellows. It was a very easy fight and at no time were we even in yellow HP.Daffy654 20:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) * I've killed this NM 2 times with no TH as PLD/WAR before I got ring to drop. If this helps anyone figure out drop rate. x.x --Illivatur 03:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * Low drop rate or they broke this NM in emergency maintance, I'm now 0/9 with TH3 in a duo and sometimes trio PT. --Meridius * Takes about 3-4 charmed Helm Beetles with no action on my part as 75BST. It also gets TP insanely fast. --Bluefrostie 20:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) * Soloable by WHM75/BLM37 with some difficulty. Was farming so gear was not optimal. Used Mystic Boon to keep MP up, and used Flash when I needed to recast Stoneskin. Other than that I kept buffs up and kept DoT on it. --Leithe * Easy solo by 75 BLM/RDM. Mob resisted bind and gravity, but was able to easily kite it by pulling it northeast to the big rock with the spider web next to it. I had +8% movement on my shantotto pants so that probably helped a little, but should not be necessary. Was able to easily get distance away from it due to the mob's poor pathing around the rock. Kept up bio2 and poison2 and ran around the rock until I lost aggro. At this point you can cast Bliz4 while keeping your distance. * Duo'd with some difficulty by two 51 BST's. Pretty much threw every Fly, Beetle, and Exoray on South and East sides of the "donut" room at him. Got a couple of shots in at us here and there when pets died, hit for 235+ so stay aware. Duoing works very well so one BST can keep him occupied while other BST swaps pets. Took 15 minutes or so, no drop >.< - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 03:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) * Easily solo'd by 67 Bst/Whm twice while trying to get coffer key. Used a beetle to pull it back to Helm Beetle spawn. Throw a few Helm Beetles at it go down rather quickly. -Kosymosy (Hades) * Easily soloed on 75 THF/DNC. With aggro from 2 Blazer Beetles also. Kuhbo (Bahamut) * solo'd this as war75/thf37.. started with 300tp Sneak Attack+Warriors Charge ~> Steel Cyclone took about 50% of his health.. i was at about 50% when the fight ended.. it missed me alot with regular attacks but spammed Rhino Attack which most of the time landed... 1/6 on the ring if this helps... maybe i just got lucky * Soloed by a 60 Bst/Nin with small difficulty using surrounding mobs and 2 CorrierCarries * Soloed as BST52/WHM26 with difficulty, Fairly bad equiped, The fight lasted about 30 mins, charming everything reading DC-EM (the odd T) in sight and throwing it at Dynast Beetle, Kept RR up and Blink up at all times, no drop and 245 exp no exp band on. *Soloed as 73 NIN/WAR with full evasion gear and 2 links. *Easily soloed as 74 DRG/BLU21 with 1 link halfway through and another near the end. Only had to heal 4 times or so, NM went down within 5 minutes. *soloed as 75 drk/sam with seigan & third eye. capped dark magic, scythe, and evasion skills. got down to 150 hp (red). has an additional slow effect that proc'd once on me, critical was about 150-200 dmg every few attacks. * Killed duo by a level 60 RDM/WAR and a level 54 WAR/NIN. Used dagger and en spells with Enblizzard and Ice Spikes. Converted for MP, WAR used 2hour. RDM's phalanx lasted the whole fight. Fight lasted about 12~ minutes. Very high regain, using rhino guard every few seconds near the end. No drop. {(Ephidel + Kaosraven)} Ifrit *Very easy solo 80RDM/40NIN melee style, Garuda's Dagger main hand, joyeuse offhand. kept shadows/stoneskin up. broke stoneskin once. 5 minute fight if that. 1/1 on ring. >:D Donwu 04:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed by a 70 Thf/Dnc with fellow. Managed to stay alive using Drain Samba II and Curing Waltz II. Fellow kept trying to provoke mob the entire fight, but she never managed to take the hate off of me. April 4, 2011 * Solo'd easily as 70THF/DNC no fellow and even had a link to deal with. With Drain Samba II and waltz was never in any danger. No drop with TH4. --Malchior 20:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) * Solo'd with 73THF/36DNC with some difficulty (mostly from links). Got one link when I began fighting NM and ended up with 2 more links. Despite the 4 on 1 disadvantage, I somehow manage to defeat the NM and the 3 regular beetles thanks to Perfect Dodge, capped Evasion, and constant use of Drain Samba II and Curing Waltz II. Gear included War Aketon Set, Rajas Ring, Krousis Ring, Behemoth Mantle, Warwolf Belt, Thief's Knife, and Behemoth's Knife +1. Though for sure I'd die with that many enemies attacking me at once, but I had a Vile Elixir +1 on standby in case that battle got even worse than it was. If only that ring had dropped. --LordChocoSlime 01:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) = Other notes = Terrible Drop rate or broken? * I killed this guy 15 times no drops. 0/15 Gotta love it >.> 1 kill was with TH3. Had a thf claimed once he got drop. Does this guy even drop or the rate is seriously broken? Arlig * Welcome to NM camping. --Urth 00:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * Got drop after 22 kills... Redmoon - November 20, 2009 * Just went 1/2 on this drop, consecutive pops, first kill had TH1 nothing, second kill no TH got the drop. I believe Full Moon was up at the time. --Dalimar 03:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) * I went 1/7 on this nm and 1/1 on the other, if that helps anyone wondering about drop rate. No TH. * ↑ You just were lucky. 0/??? on it I lost count on how many times I've tried. --Karakuri 02:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) * That sucks =(, went 1/1 on this guy, saw him up hunting for Coffer... forgot which job, was nakid on THF/NIN, Solo'd it with h2h toke about 15 minutes lol... - User:Karbuncle * I went 0/3?. idk, i forgot the exact number, but it was in the 30's >.>. No th. I gave up after probably number 36. * 1/21 on this NM. I try with TH1, TH2, TH3... not TH4 tho. Dropped without TH, or better lolTH.Darkpearl 12:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC)-- * 1/9 with no TH, easy solo for a DRG75/WHM37. Deep Breathing helpful, don't bother with Erase; Slow has a very short duration. --Almost Unsane 09:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) i keep adding numbers to the no drop column. Put another 8 in there today. 0/52 so far. So Guess Im the one ruining the drop rate percents. That or SE HATES ME. Im not a gulton just down there farming for bone craft and now its become a challenge. ;.; *1/29 no TH, very easy on 80 SAM/DNC compared to the other ring... I'm tired lol. Feyvalentine